Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Numerous technologies can be utilized to display information to a user of a system. Some systems for displaying information may utilize “heads-up” displays. A heads-up display is typically positioned near the user's eyes to allow the user to view displayed images or information. One type of heads-up display includes a head-mounted display (HMD). A head-mounted display can be incorporated into a pair of glasses, a helmet, or any other item that the user wears on his or her head.
A user may desire the same functionality from an HMD as the user has with various other systems, such as computers and cellular phones. For example, the user may want to have an authentication mechanism for the HMD, such as a password to lock and/or unlock the device.